Family Matters
by IronAmerica
Summary: Avengers Movieverse. What if Cap had a son? Now throw Hydra into the mix. Will contain slash. On Semi-permanent hiatus, or until I decide to re-write it.
1. Beginnings

-1FAMILY MATTERS

By IronAmerica

Disclaimer: Tall, Dark and Handsome I'm Not, The Clothes On My Back Are All I Got

"Cap?' came a worried voice. "I need to talk to you."

"Bucky!?" Cap, a.k.a. Captain America, replied "What's wrong? You sound scared."

I am Steve. Some lady dropped off a baby. She said he's yours." Buck was frantic now. He was mystified as to why Steve would have a child. 'I'm too old for this' he thought. Bucky was the 90 year old ex-sidekick of Captain America. All he had wanted was a nice, quiet life, and now he had a bombshell dropped in his lap.

"All right Buck. I'll be around with some of the Avengers. Soon." Steve hit the end button and looked up. Iron man was talking to General Fury, Janet and Natasha were comparing notes on the male Avengers. Thor was, as usual, drinking. Hank was working on a quantum mechanics problem.

Thor was the first to spring a question. "What is wrong my friend? You are more pensive than my father Odin." Thor was the Norse god of Thunder. He was also very good looking. (A/N: My opinion!) Tall, muscular, handsome blue eyes. He was, in every sense of the word, a God.

"Bucky called." Cap said. "He says a woman left a baby with him claiming it was mine. I told him I'd bring y'all around."

"Cap has a KID?!" Hank was shaking from suppressed laughter. "This I gotta see!" earning him a smack from his wife. General Fury and the rest of the Avengers were in agreement with Hank.

----------------------------------------------

Awhile later… Thock! Thock! Thock! Captain America was about to lift the knocker on the door again when a haggard looking Bucky answered the door. "Hello Steven, Avengers. Come on in." Leading the way, Bucky led them into a well lit sitting room. His wife, Gladys, was holding a blond baby wrapped in a large fuzzy blue blanket.

"Hello Steve." came a soft voice. Steve recognized it as belonging to Gladys. He started, it had been almost a year since he had heard her voice.

"Cap, do I have permission to do a DNA analysis on the boy?" came a tinny, robotic voice belonging to Iron Man, a.k.a. Tony Stark, billionaire. "It could prove that the baby is yours."

"Sure" came a resigned reply. Steve knew it wasn't necessary, he could tell by looking that the kid was his son.

"Excuse me Steve" said Janet, a.k.a. Wasp, a dark haired beauty. Steve stepped aside and Janet went to pick up the baby. As she did a letter dropped out of the blanket, addressed to Steve.

"_Dear Steven,_

_By the time you read this letter I will be dead. My compatriots at the Hydra genetics lab will have discovered my deception. When we captured you and your team in April we managed to duplicate the Super-Solider serum. We used your DNA and mine to create a clone of you. I sabotaged the program and placed a nannite pack in his blood. It will accelerate his growth and mind until he reaches the physical age of fourteen. He is yours to name and raise._

_Goodbye,_

_Anita Fox, Hydra._

"Steve? You okay?" Hanks voice broke through his confused thoughts. His eyes were filled with concern. That was unusual for Hank, he usually loved to rib Cap about everything.

"DNA analysis complete. He's yours Cap." came Iron Man's voice. "So what are you going to name him? I have a few ideas."

"I'm going to name him Tony after you, Iron Man" Cap sounded like he was grinning evilly. He was.

"Aw damn" was Tony's reply. He had a feeling Cap wasn't finished.

"And I'm also naming you his god father.

END CHAPTER ONE Please R&R


	2. Thoughts & Family

Chapter Two- Thoughts & Family

Ironmans P.O.V. There hadn▓t been much that life could throw at him that he couldn▓t handle. As Tony Stark he could throw money at it. As Ironman he could throw himself at it. Now it might take both. He was very pissed off at Steve. Steve had named his kid after him AND made him the kids godfather. This was turning into a very bad day.

Story Mode

⌠So Steve■ Natasha said ⌠What was in the letter? Your eyes were starting to pop.■ ⌠Huh? Hmm, nothing. Here.■ Steve handed the letter to Natasha. She and Janet perused the contents and passed it on. Once everyone had read it Hank asked ⌠So, how long is it going to take for him to turn fourteen?■ ⌠I don▓t know.■ was Steve▓s reply. He was worried that Hydra would track the boy, Tony damnit▓ he reminded himself, and harm him. He wouldn▓t let that happen.  
3 days later┘ ⌠He▓s aging a year a day. He▓s four already, he was one when Cap got him.■ Tony said to Hank. ⌠The nannites in his blood are amazing, and I▓ve tried to analyze them, but I can▓t.  
⌠Now that, my friend is amazing in itself. The great Tony Stark can▓t analyze something.■ was Hank▓s scathing reply. He was annoyed at Steve▓s kid. Kid Tony was getting into everything. At least Little Tony was trying to understand it and he asked intelligent questions, for a four year old.  
The boy in question, Little Tony as he was coming to be known as, was learning karate from Black Widow a.k.a. Natasha. He had mastered spinning kicks and simple holds. He was an exceptional child. ⌠Natasha? How come I age faster?■ Little Tony knew it wasn▓t normal for someone to gain a year overnight. He had heard ⌠Uncle■ Tony and ⌠Uncle■ Hank talking about him and nannites, but it was to much for even him to comprehend. But, he wasn▓t bothered by it.

10 looong days later┘ ⌠Hiya dad!■ came an overly bright and cheery voice. Little Tony was finally 14. He was excited. Dad had said he was going to give him a letter written by his mother. Currently his dad was thinking ▒3am?! I▓m going to kill him▓. Steve didn▓t like being woken up before 4:30 am. However, he had promised that he would spend the whole day with him. Looked like Tony hadn▓t forgotten either. ⌠M▓kay Tony. I need■ he looked at the clock ⌠10 minutes.■ Steve sighed into his pillow. It was going to be a looong day. 


	3. Birthdays And Letters

Chapter 3- Birthdays And Letters 

Disclaimer-I Own A Spoon! Fear Me!!!!

Cap's P.O.V.  
'Okay, he's dead. I'm going to slaughter him.' was Steve's first, groggy, thought. 'It's too damn early.' His son had, however, reached the physical age of fourteen, but he still acted like a hyper-active four year old. He breathed deeply and sat up. He hoped Stark or Hank had figured out a solution to Little Tony's staying in S.H.I.E.L.D. hq. He knew Little Tony needed to interact with other people his age and not just Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. Ah well, off to a very early morning start.

Story Mode

"Hey Lil' T" came a friendly greeting. The voice belonged to Tom, leader of Bravo team. "Happy birthday kid." He handed "Lil' T" a small box. It held a pocket knife. Tony got many more cheery greetings of "Happy Birthday Tony" and about three more presents. They included a compass, a watch and a necklace with a circled dragon on it. Tony knew it was a special day. He could feel the air humming with energy.

"Hi Natasha!" he called, seeing a flash of the familiar red hair. He ran to catch up with her, grinning. He liked Natasha as an older sister, and knew his dad was dating her. He also wasn't attracted to her, although she was pretty. He liked men, but as far as he knew, it was taboo (A/N: hehe that rhymes.). "Hello Tony" she smiled. "4:30 pm in the gym." It wasn't a request. "Happy Birthday, by the way." Tony smiled. It was going to be a great day. He turned into a side corridor and headed to a cafeteria. Grabbing a tray he got cereal, milk, and an apple.

He looked around and saw Thor and the Avengers waving him over to a nearby table. Choruses of "Happy Birthday" came from them. Thor, being Thor, gave him an enchanted, Dwvarven forged blade. Janet gave him a book of Shakespeare's plays, which he loved. Looking nervous, his dad gave him a letter, which he began to read.

_'Dear Steven, By the time you read this letter I will be dead. My compatriots at the Hydra genetics lab will have discovered my deception. When we captured you and your team, we managed to duplicate the Super-Solider serum. We used your DNA and mine to create a clone of you. I sabotaged the program and placed a nannite pack in his blood. It will accelerate his growth and mind until he reaches the physical age of fourteen. He is yours to name and raise.  
Goodbye, Anita Fox, Hydra._  
"Hey Tony, Earth to Tony." came Stark's voice. "Are you okay?" Tony nodded. Than his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

End Chapter Three


	4. School

SCHOOL 

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! lol

denotes other language being spoken

---------------------------------------------

⌠Tony? Hey Tony, wakey, wakey.■ came a harsh, grating voice. ⌠Hank and I still have to give you our present.■ A slightly evil grin filled Tony▓s vision. ⌠Urgh. Uh, what happened?■ Tony hazarded a glance at the others. You passed out, young one. came the deep reassuring tones of Thor. Thor was speaking Asgardian so Tony wouldn▓t get spooked. Thanks Thor. was his reply. Returning to English he asked ⌠So, what have you and Hank plotted?■

Stark and Hank nodded. Hank held up a large backpack with school stuff. ⌠It was Stark▓s idea.■ he muttered. ⌠Well, I had a hand in it. We got you enrolled in a school. After talking to Steve, of course.■ Tony was ecstatic. ⌠When do I start?!■ This was the best present by far today. ⌠Well today▓s Monday, and school starts on Friday.■ said Stark. ⌠For you at least.■ Tony didn▓t care. He was going to a real school!

The rest of the week passed quickly and Friday came. At 6am Tony ate breakfast at super speed and ran to get a ride to the main part of New York City. He arrived at Middle Town High just as the bell for homeroom sounded. Following his dad, he stepped into the principals office. ⌠Hi■ said a secretary. ⌠New student?■ she pointed at Tony. ⌠Yes ma▓am.■ he said. ⌠Name?■ ⌠Tony Rogers■ Steve said. ⌠I enrolled him last week.■ ⌠Ah, yes here he is. I▓ll have Chang show him around. They have the same schedule.■

--------------------------------------------

⌠Heads up■ hissed a blond boy. ⌠Newbie coming in.■ ⌠Class, this is Anthony. He▓s a transfer student, so please be courteous.■ the teacher said. ⌠Could you tell us about yourself?■ ⌠I▓ve been attending a private school, until my dad got transferred here. My ▒uncles▓ got me enrolled here.■ Tony had heard the blond boy and hoped he wasn▓t Chang. ⌠I▓ve been hoping to meet other kids my age for awhile.■ ▓Okay, he thought ▒why don▓t I just say Kill Me, I▓m a loser?▓ He headed towards the back of the classroom, not noticing the foot stuck out to trip him. His reflexes kicked in and he continued to his desk. An Asian boy stuck his hand out and said ⌠Hi■ in a non-committal way. ⌠I▓m Chang. I▓m supposed to show you around. ⌠I▓m Tony.■ Tony smiled and looked away. ▓Damn▓ he thought ▓why do I feel this way about other guys? Chang is cute though.▓ He admitted to himself.

After first period he and Chang headed for the restrooms. The blond boy was there. ⌠H-hi Flash.■ Tony could tell Chang was scared of Flash by his stutter. One of Flash▓s friends grabbed Tony and pinned him to the wall by his throat and another one tried to give him a swirley. Tony lashed out wit his foot and kicked the guy holding him to the wall. Than he swan kicked Chang▓s assailant. He gave Flash a scowl to rival Hank▓s on a bad day. Flash got the hint and ran. Tony turned to Chang. ⌠Why▓d they try to shove your head in the toilet?■ was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Chang laughed. ⌠I▓m gay openly, and they feel their masculinity is threatened.■ Tony grinned. ⌠So it▓s okay for a guy to be attracted to another guy?■ he said casually. ⌠Well, sorta. Why?■ Chang replied. ⌠Um┘.. I think you▓re kinda cute.■ Tony thought Chang was going to laugh but he grinned and handed Tony a pink card. ⌠Come to a Rainbow meeting sometime. We better get to chem though.■


End file.
